


Errorfresh oneshots 2

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sanscest - Freeform, fluff and comfort, oneshots, oneshots might be long or short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: ERRORFRESH ONESHOTS!!!!2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Error sans/Fresh sans, Error/Fresh, ErrorFresh, Fresh Sans/Error Sans, Fresh/error, Fresherror
Comments: 27
Kudos: 146





	1. A good dad

**Author's Note:**

> yes im doing this

Fresh murmured slightly as he rolled over,thinking he was gonna grab onto his husband,only to be met with empty space of the mattress.

He hazily sat up slightly,rubbing his eyes and yawning.Fresh blinked a few times to clear his vision up only to see that his husband wasn’t in bed.

The parasite found that quite odd,he was normally a heavy sleeper so what got him up so early?

Fresh eventually sat up properly,slipping on his fuzzy pink slippers and made his way out of his bedroom.

He slipped onto the hallway,his eyes adjusting to the darkness—he looked around only to spot a faint light coming from his child’s room.Fresh carefully tiptoed to the door,making sure he didn’t step on the creaking floorboards as he glanced in through the crack.

Then he saw his lover,carefully draped over the cot,his arms crossed against the railings as he was looking down on his little pride and joy,the light from the light making him glow very angelic.

“ **Your so wonderful..** ” Error muttered carefully under his breath,his eyes full of joy,” **so perfect…** ”

Fresh couldn’t help but smile at how far they both had come,his soul flutter as he continued to watch on. It had taken quite a while for the two to adjust to the idea of having a kid,it had hit harder for the glitch but nevertheless he was pretty determined to have one,though Fresh could see through the glitch that he was nervous about being a good dad but in the parasite’s opinion, _ Error was the best. _

The baby cooed and made other various noises,squirming around in their blanket.

Error let out a deep chuckle,” **you know your father loves you right? Your father and daddy love you very much** ”

The destroyer reached down and carefully stroked the cheek of his baby,before the small being soon yawned and began to drift off to sleep.

“ **Your my Little perfect creation** ” He said,letting out a yawn himself,” **I love you** ”

Error’s eyes drooped slightly as he still watched his child sleep,a tender smile creeped across his face,feeling quite content.

It was probably good for the parasite to step in,since he was certain his husband was just gonna watch them for the whole night.

“They’re a beauty aren’t they?” He spoke up as he leaned against the doorway.

Error looked up,his face flushed a deep blue realising that his lover might’ve been watching him gush over their own child.

“ **H-heh yep** ” He replied,moving himself away from the cot.

Fresh made his way to the glitch and wrapped his arms around his shoulders,giving his husband a kiss on the cheek.

“ **How long were you standing there for?** ” He asked.

Fresh tiredly hummed,”a while hun”

He looked away quite flustered,sinking further into the parasite’s arms.

“ **Sorry if I woke you up dear** ” Error quietly apologized.

The parasite gave him another kiss,”It’s alright hun but it’s time to head off to bed now”

Error hummed an ‘okay’ before taking one more glance at the cot.

“ **Goodnight my sweet creation,sweet dreams** ” He whispered,glancing at the sleeping baby before turning off the light.

Fresh let out a soft chuckle,which ended up getting a playful glance from the glitch,the parasite carefully held his hand---hands that were used for _ destroying  _ and are now used to help  _ nurture _ and  _ care  _ for a fragile being,he lead his husband back into the hallway and made their way to the door of their bedroom.

Error was first to snuggle into the blankets,letting how a sigh of relief as he sunk further into the blankets,Fresh soon went under the covers as well before quickly snuggling against Error’s chest,feeling his soul pulse through his thick shirt.

The glitch let out a deep chuckle as he cuddles his 90s husband,gently placing a kiss on his forehead,” **goodnight my love** ”

“G’night my glitchy b” Fresh purred back,snuggling closer into his chest.

The two drifted off to sleep,still in each other’s embrace,their souls beating in unison and content.

  
  
  



	2. What a strange snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh x lamia Error

The icy cold wind blew threateningly across the street as a brightly colored skeleton shivered intensely,tugging against his coat as he continued to march his way through the night,the weather tonight annoyed the 90s skeleton to no end,he hated being cold,no matter how many layers he wore--it would still affect him.

Fresh couldn’t wait to get back home and crack up the heater as well as snuggle up in some piles of blankets and some hot chocolate.With that new thought in mind he fasten his walk,passing by an alleyway.

He heard a loud rattle of metal from the alleyway,stopping him in his tracks,he glanced into the dark area,hearing the murmur of someone struggling as well as more rattling of metal,whoever was there might be seriously hurt.Fresh went into the alleyway,trying to pick up any sound from that said person,he passed by a large pile of rubbish which suddenly rattled,startling the 90s skeleton right out of his body---he carefully made his way to the pile,eyeing the shifting trash.

Fresh moved a piece of trash only to meet multi-colored eye that blinked back at him,Fresh let out a yelp and jumped back,watching the strange creature shift out from the trash,it looked to be a skeleton that glitches however it slithered out from the pile and stool taller than Fresh,revealing the lower dark blue snake half of them.

“o-oh --hehe sorry to disturb ya my dude” Fresh apologised,rubbing the back of his skull.

The lamina skeleton eye him angrily,their tongue flicker as they puffed up their bare chest.

Fresh had a feeling he might have ticked them off.

The creature lunged forward,baring their sharp fangs,Fresh could only brace for impact,moving his arms in front of him.

Suddenly a large gush of cold wind caused the lamina to suddenly collapse and curl up against themselves,shivering badly.

It clicked in the 90s skeleton’s mind that this monster was just trying to find some shelter,though using trash is not the safest place to hide against the weather.

Yes this monster did attempt to attack him but it was his own fault really for scaring the creature,he wanted to at least help them get out of this weather.

He took off his coat and tried to put it on the creature,they noticed and quickly shifted back,hissing at the other skeleton,causing Fresh to pull away slightly.

“ **Sssssssssstop!** ” They hissed at him,still shaking from the cold.

“Hey buddy pal amigo,i know we got off on the wrong foot--erm tail but ya look like you need some help” Fresh attempted to explain,”I can take ya back to my place,you’ll be warm and comfortable there”

The snake thought for a moment, seemingly skeptical about this skeleton’s motive before shivering badly,not like he had much of a choice.

“ **Fine** ” They spoke.

They uncurled themselves slightly,allowing Fresh to wrap his coat around them before picking them up,however their body was quite long and they had to wrap themselves around the waist of the 90s skeleton.

It was a bit of a struggle walking back home with a large lamina wrapped around him,it didn’t help that every time the wind blew the creature shivered badly and curled up against the neck of Fresh causing his cheeks to heat up.

  
  
  


Thankfully he had made it back home,shutting the door behind him with his foot before he soon set the large lamina down on his couch.They didn’t look to amused about being set down but complied anyway,still curled up in the jacket--trying to seep every last bit of warmth from it.

Fresh chuckled a bit,”by the way pal,the name’s Fresh,what’s yours?”

The creature glared at him,” **Error** ”

“Well its nice ta meet ya Error,can i get ya anything?” Fresh asked,”maybe a live mouse or rat?”

“ **I’m not that type of sssssssnake guy** ” Error replied with a growl.

“Alright,maybe some tea ta help you warm up” The 90s skeleton spoke,not giving Error an input before he soon skedaddle into the kitchen.

Error watched him leave,the lamina flickered his tounges as he tugged the coat around him more,draping his tail all over the couch.He nuzzled the sleeves against his face,feeling the warmth seep into his cheeks,his tail wiggled in satisfaction as he continued to rub the fabric against his face,inhaling the sweet intense scent of artificial strawberry.

The 90s skeleton came back into the room,holding to mugs of tea,however he paused halfway,noticing Error cuddled up in his coat with an expression of pure bliss across his face,Fresh couldn’t help but smile at the creature before he made his way to the couch and sat next to the lamina,holding out one of the mugs.

Error’s eyes lit up in curiosity as he took the mug,” **Thankssssssss** ”

Fresh happily gave a smile back,”not a problem!”

The lamina pressed the mug against his face which got a chuckle from the other monster,his eyes glared at him.

“ **What’ssss ssssssssso funny?** ” Error hissed.

“Ya suppose ta drink it pal” The 90s skeleton answered,taking a sip from his mug.

Error stuck his tongue out,” **i know that** ”

For a brief moment the two just sat in silence drinking their tea until Fresh spoke up.

“So if ya don’t mind me askin’...” His voice drifted off,”what were ya doing out in the cold?”

The lamia’s expression falters slightly,showing a more saddened tone in his eyes.

“ **My..owner didn’t want me anymore once I got too big,sssso he got rid of me and left me to fend for myself** ” Error explain,his eyes glancing into his mug.

Fresh’s skele-brows soften slightly at he took note of the gloomy snake creature.

“Wow he sounded like douche brah” Fresh comment.

He didn’t get much of a response from the snake monster,Fresh tapped against his mug until he sat upright as an idea popped into his head.

“How about ya live with me!” He exclaimed getting an odd look from the other monster,setting down his tea.

“ **You want to be my owner?** ” He asked,tilting his head to the side,putting his mug aside as well.

“Erm well no— cause ya a Sentient being And _ that be weird being called that  _ but ya can live with me and I’ll help take care of ya” Fresh explained with a gleam in his eyes.

“So...What ya say?”

  
  


Error looked up at the other in awe,something buzzed in his chest as he felt a sudden rush flush his body.He lunges forward at Fresh and tackled in him into the couch,the other monster yelped as he found himself tied up in the other’s embrace.

“ **Thank you sssssso much!!** ” He squealed with glee,nuzzling into the crook of Fresh’s neck.

Fresh tensed up and flustered up when his felt the other monster’s skull rub up against his neck,he tried to wiggle himself free but it ended up back firing as Error’s lower half coiled around the 90s skeleton legs.

He decided to just admit defeat and let Error cuddle up against Though he was pretty sure that his bones were gonna be sore as all heck once the lamina lets go of him.

“ **Mmh~ sssssso warm~** ” Error purred,nuzzling further into the other monster’s neck.

Fresh sighed softly as he stroke the skull of Error,enjoying the sight of the pleased skeleton lamina,it was definitely gonna be an odd experience living with one.

But it will be fun.


	3. Get a cat and go gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes a family is a destroyer and a parasite with their feline child

Fresh happily flexed his arm,testing out the host’s movement--as well as keeping eye contact with a certain destroyer.

“Whatca think of mah new bod E?” Fresh asked,his smile plastered onto his face.

The glitch rolled his eyes and crossed his arms,snow sticking to his clothes” **it looks the same as the last one** ”

“Aw c’mon E! It’s different—look it’s got a little emblem thingy on the jacket!” Fresh pointed out,gesturing the embroidered design on his chest.

“ **Whatever,you got your host now, let’s just go** ” Error let out an annoyed huff.

“Chillaz brah and smell the roses” He does a finger gun motion at the other monster.

Error lets out a growl and swats the hand away,” **Fresh we’re in** ** _ fucking_ ** ** snowdin,it’s cold as balls,--i will not ** ** _‘chillax’_ ** ”

“Geez tough crowd” Fresh muttered under his breath,”welp alright E we’ll dip”

_ Meow _

Fresh’s glasses shifted to question marks,”E didja say something?”

“ **No??** ”

_ Meow  _

The parasite curiously looked around,”pretty sure something’s here”

Error furrowed his brows as he summon a bone,his grip was firmly against his weapon.

“ **Something’s definitely here** ” He growled.

Snow shifted around them,startling the glitch--readying himself to strike at whatever was coming at the two.

The thing landed in front of them with a soft ‘plomp’--something that had two triangular ears and a big floofy tail. The two skeleton took at the small creature in confusion.

“ **The fuck is that?** ” Error said out loud,keeping his weapon pointed at the creature.

Fresh scratched the back of his skull,”I think its a cat yo”

The cat waddled up close to the destroyer,which cause him to back off instantly.

“ **H-hey! Get away!** ” He snapped at the feline,his weapon raised above his head.

Fresh chuckled at the sight of the poor distressed glitch,funny for a destroyer of worlds to be so terrified of a small fragile creature.

“C’mon E don’t kill it,it wants ta play” He said,”maybe use ya sting powers”

Error paused in thought,before sighing in defeat,he de-summoned his weapon and summoned a blue string from his fingertips,aa length long enough to keep the cat away from him.He squatted down as wiggled the string around,trying to get it’s attention.

The furry creature took interest in the string and began to swat it against the snow,its tail swished in curiosity as it fumbled around with the string. Error’s own curiosity peaked as his eyes lit up slightly, meanwhile Fresh watched in amusement--his smile not leaving his face,man he wished that this host had a phone in it,it was something the parasite didn’t want to forget.

Eventually the cat got bored of the string and walked its way to the glitch,rubbing against his jacket,Error immediately tensed up at the contact of the other creature,it’s soft fur grazing his bones.

“ ** _Hhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ ** ** F-Fresh what do i do?!?!** ” He shouted panicky. 

“Hey hey E it’s okay,it just wants a pet” He attempted to reassure the glitch.

Error’s breath hitched as he looked anxiously at the cat, shakily took his hand and sorta pressed it on top of the cat’s skull,the cat immediately began to rub its head against the palm of the destroyer. HIs eyebrows raised up slightly,feeling the strange sensation of the cat’s fur.

“See? Ya doing great E!” The parasite cheered,making the other monster fluster in embarrassment. 

“ ** _Shut..up_ ** ” He murmured,being very careful not to hurt the feline.

And for a while,Fresh watched the destroyer gently pet the small creature,his hunched up shoulders relaxed and lowered slightly,his multi-colored eyes fluttered half-lidded as a small smile curled against his mouth. He looked absolutely calm---like all his worries had been washed away,it was surprisingly adorable.

Something suddenly moved inside the parasite’s ribcage,startling out of his thoughts as he quickly pressed his hands against his chest,trying to feel whatever just moved there,it felt uncomfortable for the 90s monster but not painful..? Regardless Fresh didn’t want to risk anything.

“Hey uh E,i think dis host is defective” Fresh said,getting the attention of the glitch.

“ **You sure?** ” He asked,getting a nod from Fresh,” **very well,i’m sure storyshift has a few healthy hosts** ”

  
  


Error picks up the cat and holds it in his arms,the creature seemed to be unfazed as it gripped on his arm,nuzzling into his dark jacket--purring in content.

“ **By the way i’m taking this** ” Error stated.

“Fair enough,plan on naming it?” The parasite asked,already begun walking with the destroyer following behind.

“ **Not sure,but it’ll be better than anything Ink can come up with** ” He said quite proudly.

Fresh let out a small laugh as he petted the small cat in Error’s arm,”imma sure ya will E”

Suddenly the movement in his chest was there against but...it didn’t feel bad this time,it felt less scary the second time around---he couldn’t describe it but it felt sorta warm in his chest.He didn’t really understand one bit nor why it was happening now.

But he liked it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Grumpy cat (old)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an old fic i found when i first joined the undertale community (gosh i feel old now ),i might remake this fic in the future but for now i'm keeping it in its unedited form 
> 
> i've just been exhausted lately so art/writing blocks are definitely hitting me harder but i'll post new fics soon ^^

Error Hazily open his eyes trying to adjust to the white of the anti-void his vision blurry and a sharp headache spreading around.   
  
"What....fucking....happened..?" He groaned out trying to sit himself up.   
  
"Ugh...my head.."   
  
Error rubbed the back of his head before noticing something fluffy,he pulled on it causing pain,he grab it and stroke the fur on his head,pulling it less roughly seeing a black piece of fluff with a blue fluff in it,coming to a conclusion that he had cat ears.   
  
"What..the fuck?"he hissed feeling the ears twitch.   
  
Slowly he got up stumbling over,feeling lightheaded,he turned around to see a fluffy blue cat tail swaying back and forth.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK"   
  
[*Error's screaming could be heard from across the multiverse]   
  
"H-how-I-no no there must be a good explanation for this"he thought to himself.   
  
Taking a deep breath Error eventually calming down but his furry tail sways back and forth,causing him to angrily grab his tail and stuff it under his shirt.   
  
"There must be a way to fix this"he thought to himself as he summons a portal.   
  
\---------   
Landing in an abandoned laboratory he quickly pulled up his hoodie to cover up his ears.   
  
After He silently walked around the lab,he came across a room full with ripped and moldy books and pieces of anime wallpaper,he walked in turning on the lights as they flicker violently dust floating around the air.   
  
He looked over the desk and saw a stack of books covered in a thick layer of dust, he open the one on the top dust going everywhere causing him to make the cutest sneeze ever (luckily no one was alive to hear it)   
  
He flipped though the first couple of pages before grabbing the stack (or whatever book seem to help his situation) and shoving them Down his jacket.   
  
\---------   
After wandering around for a minute or two,passing by surveillance videos and old machinery until he passes a machine that had old rusted pipes which seemed to be holding some sort of fluid,Error watched it drip out a green goop causing it to rattle.he poked the pipe which caused it to make noises,error watch in curiosity as his ear twitch under his hoodie,little did he know that a certain fresh parasite was creeping up to him.   
  
"BOO!"   
  
The scare cause Error to literally jump accidentally knocking the pipe off its hinges causing the green slime to go all over him.   
  
"WhAT THE FUCK FRESH" he screeched his jacket now covered in a murky green.   
  
The 90's skeleton couldn't help but laughed at the now drenched Error who was beyond pissed.   
  
"Hehe..sorry broksi just couldn't help it" Fresh chuckled as Error pulled out the books which are now covered in the green slime.   
  
Error growled as he tried to wipe the   
Goop,accidentally removing his hoodie,which fresh noticed the cat ears,his glasses changing from 'YO_LO' to '??_??' Watching the ears twitch and flicker.   
  
"Yo,Glitchy I t'hink dat slime did some funky things to ya bro" He chuckled trying not laugh.   
  
Error realize that he wasn't wearing his hoodie grabbing one of his soaked cat ears,he turned to Fresh,blushing bright blue unsure what to say about his current situation.   
  
"Heh...I totes think ya look cute with dem"He smirked causing the poor glitch to become flustered.   
  
"S-shut up y-you asshole,I only came here to find a cure for.." Error paused looking at his blue tail that is slowly swaying.   
  
"Whatever the fuck this is" pointing at his tail   
  
"I have a lot of explaining to do,don't I?"   
  
"Pretty much"   
  
\----------   
  
  
It took a bit of explaining of error situation as Fresh often wasn't paying attention,getting distracted by Error's cat ears.   
  
".....and that's what pretty much happened " Error concluded,sitting on one of the wrecked office chairs.   
  
Fresh nodded,not really paying attention,curiosity got the best of him as he reached out to pet the ears.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Error said Leaning uncomfortably back into his seat.   
  
"Jus' curious homie"   
  
"No"   
  
"Please?"   
  
"Fuck off"   
  
"Jus' once?"   
  
Error smacked Fresh's hand and hissed,to which Fresh acted like he was offended (even though he found Error quite cute).   
  
"Rude"he commented,rubbing his hand   
  
Error did what he usually   
Did when Fresh was bothering him,ignore him,opening a wet page to see if he could find an answer while blocking out Fresh's comments.   
  
Fresh huffed,annoyed that Error was ignoring him,until a light bulb lit in his head,while Error continued reading,he quietly rolled away into another dusty room that contained a pet bowl with mouldy food in it,he searched the desks and pulled out a squeaky toy.   
  
Rolling into the doorway,checking to see Error still reading and threw the squeaky toy across the room and made a loud noise,causing Error to look up tilting his head.   
  
Fresh dashed towards Error's kitty ears and stroked the inner part of the ear feeling the soft fur.   
  
Error immediately dropped the book,which Fresh thought he was gonna get his ass kicked.   
  
What he didn't think that Error would tackle him to the ground and start....purring?   
  
Fresh became fluster as Error meowed and purred,nuzzling up Fresh neck,causing weird tingles to go down his spine,he felt there bodies rub against each other as Error nibbled on Fresh's neck.   
  
"you o-okay cool c-cat?"Fresh managed to stutter out as Error seem to be panting.   
  
"Y-yeah...I just..d-don't know what came o-over me" Error panted still up on Fresh's lap,a deep blue blush across Error's face.   
  
"Man I can't wait to see what ya like on catnip"


	5. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for the others to meet the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted some dumb domesticated Errorfresh stuff >w<

Error’s half lidded eyes tenderly watched his bundle of joy wiggle around in their blanket,not a trace of regret or anger was shown on the destroyer’s face as he adored the child he had brought into this world---never once in his life he would think he would ever become a father and yet,here he was--holding his  _ own _ creation.The child continued to sleep as he hummed a quiet tune to ease them into a deeper slumber.

“So the little bugger finally sleepin’?” A familiar thick accented voice came to the glitch’s attention.

Error glanced over to his parasitic lover,who sat on the arm of the couch to overlook him,Fresh’s pink-ish hue eyes were filled with tranquility that the light bounced out of,reflecting a dull warm light off of his boney cheeks as well as his golden ring on his finger.

The glitch let out a soft sigh,looking back at the baby that softly gurgled in their sleep,” **they sure are,though not sure for how long —considering that Blue is supposed to show up today** ”

Fresh hummed,tapping his boney finger against the fabric of the seat,”Yeah,I wonder when—“

An extreme set of thumping knocks rang from the door,startling the two other skeletons,with Error instinctively holding his bundle of joy closer to his chest.

“---he’ll show up” he managed to finish his sentence.

Error felt the couch shift as his husband left his side,he wouldn’t say it out loud but he did feel a bit exposed without his lover at his side,ever since they managed to conceive a child,Error’s maternal instinct shot through the roof,his magic always prepared to strike whoever threaten any harm to his small child,always carrying something when the baby showed the slightest of distress and to be honest,he didn’t even know he had these instincts in the first place.It wasn’t helping that the most energetic skeleton in the multiverse was coming to visit and most likely he’ll want to hold the baby---that thought alone was terrifying him.

“Hey E” Fresh spoke,snapping Error out of his anxious filled thoughts,”remember what we talked about”

Right, _ be nice _ \--and say thank you for the gifts—that’s all he needed to do.Error nodded as Fresh made his way to the door,just as he turned the knob,the door flew open,revealing the very excited blue-wearing skeleton that bounced right into their house.

“CONGRATS ON THE BABY!” He shouted proudly,making his way to the middle of the room.

“Hey amigo,we really appreciate ya enthusiasm but tone it down a bit? The kiddo is sleepin’” Fresh quickly explained to the smaller skeleton.

Blue glanced over at Error,who seemed to glare at him as he held the swaddle baby closer to himself in

a protective manner.

“OH!—oh my bad!” He said in a much lower tone,getting an understanding nod from the parasite,”I’m just really excited to meet them!”

Fresh chuckled at the smaller skeleton’s enthusiasm while Error made a slight huff,Blue made his way to Fresh and handed him a small gift.

“Just a little something for the baby,I’m sure they’ll love it!” He said cheerfully,while Fresh examined its wrapping.

The parasite curiously unwrapped it and opened the lid to the box,Fresh reached in and grabbed the said object,Error watched on as his husband pulled out a baby blue crib dangler.Fresh tossed the box aside and held the dangler as the little stars and rockets clinked together in a disorganized harmony

“Oh wowza” Fresh seemed surprised as his eyes lit up,”dis gift is pretty swag broski,Thanks man!”

Blue turned away bashfully,“It was actually my old dangler when I was a baby bones,I thought it might be nice to finally give it some use again”

“Ah homeslice ya didn’t have ta do that” he tried to finish his words but the smaller skeleton butts in.

“No! No! I insist,after all,not like i’m gonna need it” Blue explained.

still,Fresh thanked the smaller skeleton,setting aside the dangler on the table in front of the couch.The glitch could hear the floorboards creak as blue boots shifted closer to him,he tensed up instinctively,taking a glance at him---already knowing what he was gonna ask,which filled Error with dread.Blue was close,way to close--- _ too close _ to him and definitely too close to the baby.

“Can i see the baby?” Blue asked,using the softest voice he had so he didn’t disturb the baby.

Error’s protectiveness went up the roof as he moved away slightly from the other,holding the child close to his chest.He glanced over to his husband as some form of reassurance,Fresh nodded slowly,giving the glitch a tender comforting smile.Despite support from his lover,he still couldn’t help but let nervousness seep into his bones,he exhaled through his nasal hole.

“ **Fine** ” He finally said with a slight gruff noise.

Error cautiously removed some parts of the blanket as Blue leaned in closely,his eyes focused on the baby that was finally revealed,the child mumbled some gibberish before they futter their eyes open,they looked up at Blue and stuck out their tongues and gurgled more nonsense.

“ _ Oh my stars _ ” He spoke softly,trying his best not to squeal at the sight,”they’re so cute!”

Error let out a distorted hum in agreement,he had to agree---despite having traits from him, _ destructive,damaged destroyed _ traits,they were an absolute blessing,just one look at them wacks him with emotions he never expected to feel.Happiness was definitely one of them and not the exhilarating murderous joy he once felt ripping into bodies and destroying AUs in half, _ no _ ,it was a different kind of happiness,a type of happiness that allowed him to think clearly rather be blinded by the smell of Dust and blood.

Blue eventually moved away to look at the glitch,his eyes were as sparkly as ever,possibly even more than before.

“Can i hold them?” He asked,the sparkle in his eyes becoming distracting.

Error’s soul froze upon hearing,he knew the other monster was gonna ask that and yet it still scared his soul right out of his chest,instinctively he held the child closer to himself,he was certain that Blue must’ve noticed because he seemed to step away a bit with a worried expression across his face,fearing that he may have overstepped a boundary.

“E,c’mon” Fresh’s voice rips the glitch out of his thoughts,”I’ll be watching hun,the bugger won’t get hurt”

Blue quickly perks up,”I promise I’ll be super duper extra careful!”

He glances at the wiggling child in his arms then back at Fresh before glancing at the ground in front— _ he knows  _ for a fact that he’s overreacting but the itch inside his skull was telling him to protect the child.

He caves in,letting out a small huff from his nose,” **Okay Okay** ”

“ **On one condition** ” he adds,holding his finger up in front of the other skeleton,” **he sits on the couch** ”

A smile lights up across Blue’s face,as if what happened just now didn’t occur,”sure thing”

Blue happily sat himself next to Error,making the couch shifted under both the skeleton’s weight,Error’s mind was already racing with disturbing anxious thought— _ he’s gonna drop the baby,he’s gonna drop the baby,he’s gonna drop the baby,he’s gonna drop the baby,he’s gonna drop the baby— _

He could already feel the weight of his child beginning to disappear as he slowly handed it to the smaller skeleton.He could feel every part of him scream to take the baby back.

Eventually the baby was in Blue’s arm as the child curiously looked at this new face.

“Hi” Blue softly whispered,as he waved at the young one.

The baby blinked a few times before gurgling a few unintelligible noises,putting their hand in their mouth.

“Oh my stars…” He said to himself before glancing at Fresh,”they have your eyes!”

  
  


“ **I don’t blame them** ” Error commented,side glancing over to his husband,” **he has gorgeous eyes** ”

“Oh stop you~” Fresh blushes while waving it off.

A soft smirk made its way onto his face as he leaned more on the couch’s arm,” **I’m serious dear,I need a map for your eyes cause I get so lost in them~** ”

Fresh’s response was to cover his face to hide his flustered cheeks and mutter  _ ‘shush’ _ under his breath,Blue silently squealed,trying not to make too much movement as to try not to give Error a soul Attack.

  
  


“Dawww you too are such a cute couple!” He squealed.

Error acted nonchalantly,leaning a bit more into his arm,” **well duh we’re clearly the best couple** ”

The parasite chuckled as he watched the other two skeleton’s have a back and forth conversation with each other,a smile creeped up against his face watching his glitchy lover finally let down his walls a little.Fresh loved his newborn but being a parasite,naturally once they create an offspring they abandon it to fend for itself—so of course,he lacked a lot of maternal instincts but what he lacked was not a problem since he has Error and he was glad that Error was willing to take a role in nurturing their child— _ heck _ it was outrageously adorable watching him sing or feed the kid,it made his soul sing,but that doesn’t mean it had downsides.He may not know a lot about kids but once thing he’s read is that they need to be with someone else other than their parents.

Which is why he decided to invite Blue over.He knew well that Blue was on Error’s  _ ‘good side’ _ so it would help lower his husband’s anxiety levels,while the short skeleton was excitable,he could also be delicate as well—Blue was very much a trustworthy person and he has proven it.

  
  


Soon though,Fresh was snapped out his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door—which was odd considering the only guest they plan on having today was Blue,nevertheless he decided to check it out,leaving the other two couch skeletons to chat in peace.once he reached the door he opened it up to be greeted with the guardian of positivity himself.

“Dream? Fancy seein’ you here” He spoke up,curiously eyeing the other.

Dream’s gleeful smile seemed unaltered as he spoke,”Well after hearing about the news I thought we just stop by and give some gifts”

“Wait ‘we’?” Fresh repeated.

Another voice calls from out of the door’s view,a familiar voice he recognized though he was surprised at how uncertain they were.

“Dream this is a  _ really _ bad idea” the voice softly muttered.

Dream,keeping his smile—yanked a brown scarf,pulling the now revealed monster—Ink,from hiding.The artist stumbled around a bit before fixing up his posture,his eyes glancing away from Fresh.

“Ink? You too?” Fresh asked,his voice hinted at some skepticism.

He notices how nervous Ink was,which was very out of character for him,Fresh glances down at Ink’s hands,seeing that he was nervously fidgeting with a present in his hands.

“It’s just something for the kid” Ink clarified,taking notice to where the other was staring,letting out a deep sigh,”but I don’t think Error wants to see me right now”

Fresh understood why Ink was acting this way,he wasn’t used to this new version of Error,he knew him as a  _ destroyer,a murderer,a cold blood killer _ —so the idea of this monster becoming a father and settling down really messed with his worldview.It also became clear that Ink blames himself for the destruction of AUs,that if he helped Error sooner then maybe things wouldn’t be the way they been but the artist knew that after beating him,breaking his bones and knocking his teeth out it was too late to redeem him,at least by Ink’s hands.

“Well..”Fresh sighs,pressing a boney finger to the side of his skull,”I can’t say he exactly forgives ya”

Ink knew,his shoulders tensed up tightly.

“I don’t think he forgives himself either” he adds on,”but he’s Tryin’ ta move past it,ya dig?”

“I would imagine” Ink replies blankly.

“Of course ya would,anyways come on in y’all just don’t pull any weapons out ya hear? The kid doesn’t do well with stress” Fresh finally allows the other two in,Dream happily lets himself in however it took a bit of self-encouragement for Ink to push himself through that doorway,almost as if there was a force holding him back.

It was probably best that he warns his husband ahead of time,making his way back to the living room,spotting the other two skeletons.

“Hey baby E” Fresh called out,”we might be gettin’ a few more vistin’”

Error looked back at him,a worried expression creased across his face,” **a few more?** ”

“Only two sweetie pea,” Fresh corrected himself.

Just as soon as he said that,Dream entered the room,his golden highlights were more visible as he held a much gentle smile,still even the guardian’s positive aura didn’t seem to help the tense up glitch.

“I just wanna say congrats on having a safe delivery” Dream spoke,holding out his gift to the parasite.

“Ah ya shouldn’t have” Fresh replied,as he began to unwrap it,

“It’s just something to help you two out” the lighter guardian explained.

Once it was unwrapped,it was revealed to be a soft baby blue blanket along with a fluffy cream-colored bear that rattle slightly in Fresh’s hand.

“Dude that’s pretty neat,thanks a bunch” He thanked the guardian who replied back with an ‘no problem’ with his hands firmly clasped together in front of him.

Error curiously asked,“ **Wasn’t there someone else coming?** ” 

“Yeah I’ll go get dem bee knees” The parasite answered back.

For some reason Ink was still waiting anxiously in the hallway that led back to the front door,his eyes were frantically looking all over the room,almost as if to try and think of a way out of here.

“Heyo da vin _ ink, _ ” Fresh asked,causing the artist to snap back into reality,his attention back on Fresh,”cats got ya tongue?” 

“I don’t know—I don’t think I should have come here,” Ink finally admits,letting out a heavy sigh,”I just don’t know where we stand right now,I highly doubt he wants to call a truce right now”

“I can assure ya dat as along as ya ain’t plannin’ on Hurtin’ the kid or me,he won’t try anythin’” the parasite tried to reassure Ink although the look he was giving was still very skeptical.

“Trust me Ink, he’s all bark but lost a lot of his bite” he comments.

Ink glances over to him,before taking in one last deep breath,”Okay but just...maybe stand next to me just in case?”

“No problem sir” Fresh replies,making a small salute motion.

In the living room,all three skeletons were cooing and fawning over the newborn,Blue reached in using his gloved pinkie and the child instantly making all three of them gush at the sight.However footsteps came into notice as they all looked in that direction,which Error looking the most anxious.

Ink soon entered the room,though he stood just enough to get a good look at everything however everything froze when he glanced over at Error himself.His once nervous expression contorted into protective anger,his nose scrunching up as he bare his teeth.

“ ** _You_ ** ” he growled,as he got up from the couch and stood in front of Blue,shielding the baby,magic already flowing through him,” **what are you doing here?** ”

“Just like everyone else E,be nice” Fresh jumps into between the two.

Thankfully Error lowered his shoulders slightly though he still kept his hateful glare at the artist.

  
  


“Look lets just get this out of the way” Ink spoke up,holding out his gift towards Error,instinctively the glitch jumped back,suspiciously glancing at the gift.

“ **What is it? Are you trying to brainwash my kid into liking art?** ” The glitch harshly asked.

Ink flinched slightly but ultimately he looked away,staring at the floorboards,”actually it’s for you”

He did a double take at his words,looking at the artist himself,his face was written in remorse and regret before Error glances back at the gift in front of him.He hesitatingly took the gift from the taller skeleton’s hands,Ink seemed to be quite surprised that he was really doing this,he could only stare in disbelief as he watched him unwrap the gift.

It was a book but not just any book,a d.i.y book on how to knit baby clothes,Error’s eyes arched slightly as he flipped through a few pages of the book.

“ **This is…** ” he seemed to be at a lost of words,” **really useful,thanks** ”

“It’s um no problem really,I’m..certain you’ll be a great dad” Ink replied,giving the glitch an awkward smile.

Speaking of being a Dad,A distressed sound of gurgles caught Error’s attention instantly as he turned around to see his little angel was moving frantically in their blanket,letting out a few sobs.

“D-did i do something bad?!” Blue panicked as the child began to cry in his arms.

Error set aside the book onto the couch as he quickly made his way to his child.

“ **No,they’re just hungry—hand them over** ” he explained as Blue ever so carefully gave the glitch back his kid.

Once the child was fully secured in his arms,he wrapped the blanket around them once more,making soft rocking motions and gently pressing his forehead against his child’s.

“ **You hungry now aren’t you?—** ** _oh yes you are_ ** ” He said in a very baby-ish manner,” **you want something yummy in your tummy ** ** _don’t you?_ ** ”

“Ya want me ta feed the bugger?” Fresh asked his husband.

“ **Nah I got this,feel free to talk among yourselves while I’m gone** ” Error announces before leaving the living room to enter the kitchen.

Fresh seemed pretty entertained by Ink’s flabbergasted expression,he gently tapped the taller skeleton on the back,snapping him out of his thoughts.

“See Inky winky,was dat so hard?” He spoke up,watching the other skeleton’s eye colors flicker.

“—ah no,it’s—“

“Somethin’ ta get use to?” Fresh finished his sentence.

“I mean yeah—I just always thought he was too far gone but I guess I was wrong,” Ink quietly admits.

The parasite shrugs,”eh sometimes it takes just a little bit of lovin’”

“I’m just surprised that he knew they were hungry,” Blue adds in.

“Trust me brah,he’s been doing his research—got an entire bookshelf of baby care” he explained,making a small gesture of an imaginary bookcase.

“He does?” Dream inquired.

“Yep,he would read them until he passed out from exhaustion or I dragged him back to bed” he chuckles fondly at that memory,”he loves that kiddo to bits”

“We can see that for sure” Blue pipes in,”he’s become such a soft skeleton!”

“It’s a bit odd to say the least,but I think I can get used to it,” Ink adds in his thoughts as well,with a slightly awkward smile across his face.

“Eh can’t expect everything to settle down overnight yanno?” The parasite replied,getting a nod from all three skeletons.

Error came back into the room,holding his bundle of joy though mushy food seemed to be smeared all over his face.

Dream tried to hide his chuckle,”looks like someone thought their food was a toy”

“ **You can say that again** ” Error sighed,letting his husband handle the kid for now as he wiped some of the mush off his face.

  
  


Ink tried to fight off his snicker but he won’t lie,it was actually nice to see him act so calm and passive—granted it was still odd to see that considering that they both have spent a few years beating the shit out of each other,kinda makes him feel super out of place in this situation.It was probably best he leave.

“Right then,it’s probably best we head off now and leave you two be” He spoke up,already preparing to head off as he fixed up his scarf.

“ **Why not just stay over for dinner?** ”

Ink did a quick double take on what he just heard that came out of the glitch’s mouth,”I’m sorry—what?”

He was quick to explain himself,he glanced off to the side,barely making eye contact with Ink,almost glancing over to Fresh for reassurance,” **i mean,you got your buds here so why not stick around?** ”

“That would be nice,Error” Ink said with a much softer expression.

“Ya can cook up ya good ol’ roast chicken!” Fresh added cheerfully.

Hearing that made Ink’s eyebrow raise slightly,”you can cook?”

Error’s posture shifted to a boastful pose,already beginning to explain his recipe to the artist which brought back a casual atmosphere of chatter and conversation.The odd personalities may clash together but all the while it was a big step towards peace.

Error will definitely need some time to adjust to change,but overall he couldn’t ask for a better life than the one he has now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Card just for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error just wants a letter

Error peered from behind a tree,eyeing the Star sanses’s base—however that was not was he’s really interested by,no—instead it was what was in front of it.Red heart-shaped cards were piled into a tower and below were the three sanses themselves.

Ink took a good look at the pile and whistle,”wow,this is quite the valentines gift”

“This might take us all day to get through,” Blue added,picking up one of the letters addressed to him.

“Well I certainly don’t have anything planned except waiting for chocolates to be half price” Dream puts in his voice,”surely if we organize them we might get through it quicker”

The artist sticks his hand right into the pile and pulls out a card,”lets hope the chocolate in these cards doesn’t melt before we get to them”

He shutters at the thought,” _ gross _ ”

Error lets out a quiet rumble of a growl as his fingertips dig deep into the bark of the tree,it made him sick at how loved those three are—all they had to do was stand around and look pretty and free stuff was basically chucked at them,his was too busy muddled in his own thoughts to hear a sound of roller skates slide up to him.

“Hey broski watcha up to?”

Error let out a panicked distorted screen—similar sounding to a windows Error pop-up as he whipped his head around to come face to face with the parasite himself,Fresh.

His terrified expression immediately goes into the sour one,” **oh it’s just you** ”

“Da one and only brah!” Fresh proclaims fixing up his glasses,”now then what’s lil old you doing over at the star Sanses base?”

Fresh takes notice how the glitch hid slightly in his jacket,” **none of your fucking business** ”

“Wow first of all,language—ya don’t know who could be readin’ dis stuff”

“ ** _Reading what?_ ** ”

“Secondly—i notice a strange pile of...red over dere” Fresh vaguely gestures at the card pile,completely ignoring the destroyer’s comment,”i’m guessin’ dats what’s got ya strings tied up”

Error idly glances over to the pile,noting that Ink was reading one of the cards out loud,thought he couldn’t heard but just from guessing from the flustered look the artist was giving and the fact that he slightly tugged on his scarf,it was definitely saucy to some extent.dream made some side comment which cause Blue to burst out laughing,Ink quickly trying to defend himself.

The glitch pursed his lip in response,turning his attention towards the glitch,” **they’re cards,idiot** ”

Fresh tilts his head,question marks pop up on his glasses,”funny,last time i checked,cards don’t be lookin’ like inaccurate depiction of hearts”

“ **They’re…** ” his voice trails off,finding it incredibly dumb that he has to explain this,pinching a part of his nose hole,” **valentine’s cards..** ”

His voice trails off slightly,only to leave a trail of static hum--Error continue his explanation knowing that Fresh was still giving him an odd look.” **you give them to people you like and talk about the great things about them..or whatever** ”

Fresh seemed to piece together what the glitch was saying,looking less confused,following Error’s gaze ”fair enough,so what ya planning then? Rip dem cards apart? Steal them for yaself?”

Error’s silence was definitely a clear indicator that none of that was in the glitch's mind,he shuffled awkwardly under his slippers.

“ **Erm.. no,none of that…** ” he admits,glancing at the ground.

“Really? How out of character of ya” Fresh replies,pressing his hand against his own cheek,”then what ya doing here them brah?”

He lets out a groan,rubbing his temples,” **please ** ** _do not_ ** ** go there** ”

“Why not broski?” The parasite asked,tilting his head slightly,his smile ever so innocent.

Error hunches a bit,” **it’s stupid…** ”

“E,ya talking to a parasite,can’t get any stupider than that” Fresh corrects him.

The glitch was quick to retort but pauses for a brief second, before sighing in defeat,” **yeah fair point** ”

He knew it was stupid, _ too stupid _ \---and it was even stupider of him to actually admit that to the parasite,who stood wore that fake-ass smile,his posture relaxed and causal,easy to be decieve by such a person.

“ **It’s just---it’d be nice to get,maybe--just maybe...one card?** ” he finally admits,shrugging his shoulders in a half-assed manner.

A long dreaded pause until the parasite spoke,”but..you’re the bad guy?”

“ **You don’t think i don’t know that!?!** ” he snaps though he keeps his voice down to avoid getting attention from the others.

After that little outburst his posture sunk down once more,his eyebrows lowered noting how heavy his eyelids felt,” **i know---its ** ** _really stupid_ ** **,but once...just for once,maybe someone could just write about how much they admire me** ”

Fresh remained quiet throughout Error’s explanation,taking internal note at how worn the glitch looked,something tugged against his ribcage but he pushed that to the side as he quickly tried to focus back in on the glitch’s voice.

“ **Ink always picks on me for being lonely--besides you”** Error adds,” **but i’m basically talking to a brick wall at this point--with neon pants** ”

Error lets out a twisted laugh,” **hell,i don’t even think any bad guys wanna hang around me** ”

“Well ta be fair,ya seem to create a lone wolf type of persona” the 90s skeleton points out.

He lets out a sigh,“ ** _And i thought fans love the lone wolf character_ ** ” 

Still,at this point he was just venting to the parasite,which despite what most people say,wasn’t really helping him,if anything,it just reminded him of how alone he truly is,like-- _ holy shit _ ,he spends most of his days talking to puppets,not really an ideal thing to do for the rest of your messed up life,Didn’t really help that Fresh suddenly went all quiet,seemly lost in thought since he was tapping his chin,his glasses going blank.

“ **Uh--multiverse to Fresh,are you in there? or have you lost control of your host again?** ” He says out loud.

“Hm?” He hummed,his glasses flicker back to normal,”sorry brah just thinkin’”

His playful smile is back on his face as well as the wording on his glasses.

“Oh yeah!” Fresh snaps his fingers,”I’m suppose to put da cat in the oven,so I gotta dip E”

Error gives an odd look but lets it slide,waving his hand in a dismissive manner,” **fine fine,do your weird parasite thing** ”

And with that Fresh— _ well _ —Fresh poofed outta there,almost suffocating Error with glitter.

~

  
  


If there’s one thing Error’s good at,it's noticing something out of place.

Like,a letter—addressed to _ him. _

It was just sitting there,on the ground of outertale,on his favorite spot of all place,he’s not gonna deny the fact that he thought it was just some space garbage that had been floating around—but it had his name,in no way there was another person named Error in this AU.

But he still had his doubt,for all he knew,Ink could’ve just written that letter just to mock him.

He carefully plucked it off the ground,re-reading his name off the letter for the sixth time—just to make sure,it was making him anxious to a point that the letter was shaking in his hands.

Once he mentally prepared himself,he opened the flap and pulled out the piece of paper,it looked pretty ordinary at first but that didn’t faze him as he began to read it,taking out his red glasses from his pockets to gain a clearer view of this stranger’s writing.

Just what he had long for,a letter that shows off how much this person adores him,talking about how cool and threatening he was,making notes on how admirable the glitch was and how they wished they could give him his favorite brand of chocolate.The more he read,the more a smile found its way onto his face,his soul feeling giddy inside his ribcage.

Someone actually admires him—no,someone actually _ likes _ him!

“Watcha got there brah?”

The voice alone nearly makes him jump out of non—existent skin,though he knows full who it was.

“ **N-nothing** ” He tries to hide his enthusiasm with his usual sour tone.

Fresh only really needed to tilt his head slightly to see the letter peep out from the glitch’s arms,chuckling at the sight in front of him.

“Nothin’ eh? So i guess dat flimsy piece of paper is nothin’ ” Fresh teased,wiggling his eyebrows.

Error quickly averted his gaze from the parasite,a slight blush across his cheeks,” **okay,okay its..more than nothing** ”

“Ah,so i see dat ya got yaself a admirer for vannie-times”

“ **Valentines** ”

The parasite shrugs,”eh tomato--tomahto”

Error clears his throat,a sound of fuzzy static of his cough is noticeable by the parasite,” **anyways,it is a letter,** ** _for me_ ** ”

His voice empathizes that he wishes for the parasite to back off and so he did,causally shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Of course buddy-chum amigo,” Fresh replies,”though i gotta ask,what ya gonna do now with dis letter?”

Error’s expression went blank from that sudden realization as in a ‘ _ well shit,i didn’t think this through _ ’ kinda way.

“U **h--well to be frank,i have no fucking clue** ” Error admits,” **other than hang it back at my place,not like i can send a reply to this person** ”

“ _ But that won’t stop me from reading it a billion times _ ” Error thought to himself.

Fresh clicks his tongue,”tis a shame,if only the person who sent dat was right in front of you”

He quirks his brow in response,” **well if i ever met this person,i’d probably dust myself** ”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” He points out.

Error was quick to fluster back up once more,” **w-well it’s not everyday i get something...so nice about me!** ”

“ **I mean I could rub this in Ink’s face** ” He then pauses,a twisted smile curves upon his face,” ** _ha_ ** **! Could you imagine the look that idiot would have! ** ** _Priceless!_ ** ”

Suddenly the giddiness return back to the glitch,his pupils were as wide as ever,rambling on even though the parasite wasn’t really focused on that,his attention was on the fact that this was probably the first time he’s ever seen the destroyer this happy,genuinely happy--even the parasite could stop a smile from widening on his face,the odd feeling in his chest buzzed again though this time it felt more...okay--good.

He just hopes that Error doesn’t notice the glitter pen ink.

  
  



	7. I can't say i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error had his own way of showing his love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a cute little idea i had that i couldn't stop thinking of,sorry for being a short fic

Error had never really said that he loved Fresh,it just wasn’t part of the glitch’s nature to say those things,even when Fresh had confessed his feeling for the destroyer,Error simply said that he reciprocated the same feelings back,while many would probably worry if their own lovers never said those words but this didn’t phase the parasite in any way.

Error just had a different way of showing his love.

“**Is it just me? Or did you get taller?**” The glitch asked,glancing up,his head slightly tilted to the side.

“Got a new host E!” Fresh happily exclaimed,doing a little pose and winked under his glasses” Whatcha think?”

Error let out a small hum,turning his attention to the souls that were hanging from his strings,”**it’s pretty,i see you finally put a belt on those pants now**”

One thing Fresh could definitely pick up--even before they were a thing,is that he could often give a small complement before changing the subject,whether it was an old habit to do that or that he felt self conscious giving compliments was up to debate,it still warmed his soul every time he got one.

“The belt is just for show brah!” He tried to defend himself.

“**Oh please** ” Error retorts,rolling his eyes,” **you just wanna hide the your pink leopard printed underwear from me**”

A faint blush dusted across the parasite’s cheek,”they’re purple—and,and there’s nothin’ wrong with a bit of change up”

“**Fair point** ” he adds,before turning his attention back onto the parasite,” **So,are you still busy today or calling it quits?**”

“I’ve already got my host so I’m set for da time,ya got something planned?” Fresh asked,quirking his brow in a cartoonish manner.

“Well I thought we could go to outertale for a bit” Error explained himself.

Fresh often felt quite special whenever the glitch asked him to join him in certain things,in his own way that was his definition of an date,just taking someone you love to a place you like and hope they like it too.Error has become accustomed to asked Fresh to join him on little trips that involved very little murder or destruction—showing how Error would make time in his schedule for Fresh.

“Awww~ I’d love ta E!” He cooed,his glasses shifted to heart fonts.

And so with that approval,with a flick of a wrist,a portal opened—showing some sights of the far side of the galaxy,Fresh happily hopped in,landing on the deep space blue grass as Error followed suit behind the other. Outertale was always a sight to behold,he understood why Error liked this place so much.A brilliant gathering of stars of a multitude of colors dazzled the sky,it was enough to take anyone’s breath away.

He generally followed the glitch down a path of brightly lit flowers and shiny stones,his heelys simply sliding off the rocks though he kept his balance,it never bothered him in the slightest since he was so used to walking around with wheels stuck to his feet.Eventually they finally made it to the perfect spot,away from other characters to find them as well as having the perfect view to the sky.

Fresh could feel the tingles of the grass underneath his palms as he sat down,keeping a small distance between him and his glitchy boyfriend.It didn’t really take much for him to be lost in the swirling colors of the night sky,dazzled in speckles of stars and comets,without fail,every time he was here the view was always breathtaking,leaving him in awe of the sky.

Error must’ve noticed his parasitic lover’s gaze,”**It’s a beautiful night tonight**”

“It sure is E” Fresh spoke softly,”but ya know who else is beautiful?”

“**Who?**”

He lets out a small smirk,”You~”

The destroyer’s face flushed to a deep blue as he quickly glanced away from him,muttering under his breath,”**how dare ** ** _yooooou_ **”

“Heh,works everytime” he smirked,fixing up his glasses.

“**Shut up**” he growls under his embarrassment,sinking into his jacket.

“Aw c’mon E I’m just tootin’ ya horn” Fresh adds,”ya know I love ya”

His boyfriend lets out a small huff in response,though—for a brief moment that Fresh was looking at the sky,he felt something touch his fingers,surprised,he glanced down at his hands to see quite a sight.

Error’s fingers were gently intertwined with his,warmth seeping from the glitch’s bones into his. Fresh could feel his soul swell up inside at the other’s small gesture of love,this—_ this _ was Error’s way of showing him that he did indeed ultimately and unconditionally love him and that while nervous and shy—wasn’t afraid to show his love for him.

Error was still hiding in his jacket,his blush even more noticeable now in the dark night as Fresh curled his fingers around the other’s and squeezed them in reassurance.

“I love ya too E” he simply spoke,Turning his gaze back into the night sky.


	8. It just feels right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error can't seem to wrap around his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw slight suggestive themes?/injury

Error was well known for returning to the parasite all beaten up and bloody,though today however seemed a bit more extreme than most day.Fresh stared at the crippled body and merely struggled to sit himself up right,shuttering and coughing every few minutes.

“ **M-mind helping me asshole?** ” The glitch coughed out,recoiling from his cough as blood dripped down his chin.

While Fresh may have learnt to use his emotions,he wasn’t exactly good at expressing them so he could only give the glitch an exaggerated expression of displeasure,”honestly E,dis might be the worst one yet”

Fresh mindlessly fumbling with the lock of his medical kit as the black skeleton slowly sat himself upright,hissing as his shoulder was sticking out in an odd direction---clearly dislocated,” **yeah well h-he could’ve done worse things** ”

He knew that,ever since he because the destroyer’s own nurse,he became more aware how torturous the artist could be---he considered himself lucky that he had never crossed Ink but at the same time these battles allowed him to make personal studies about the glitch,quite close studies--Fresh couldn’t help but wonder why the glitch seemed so okay with it—even allowing him to enter the anti-void to help nurse him back to health,knowing full well of Fresh’s natural instincts.

“Yeah but count yaself lucky” Fresh sighed as he kneeled down and flipped the locks,revealing the medical kit,”c’mon ya know the drill”

With some distorted mutter from Error,he slowly but eventually removed his jacket or well what was left of it,it looked more like a rag showing tears and rips--indicating that there was a struggle in the battle.Once he carefully removed his shirt,trying not to irritate his shoulder--it game a full view of all of Error’s wounds.The parasite could easily tell how old some of his wounds were due to their faded color but that was not the main focus for him.Error’s dislocated shoulder looked pretty horrendous but nothing the parasite couldn’t fix though the amounts of cuts and cracked bones would take awhile to heal.

“Alright” The parasite spoke up,cracking his knuckles,”we gotta deal with that shoulder--but its gonna hurt” 

A small huff comes from Error as he gently gripped his shoulder ,” **fine--whatever,just as long it gets the job done** ”

Error was not one to enjoy the idea of someone touching him,he didn’t have much of a choice—besides,after some time in exposure to Fresh’s frequent visits he has somewhat adjusted to this,he vaguely remembers the parasite talking about exposure therapy or something in that regard though Error was quite surprised at the other’s knowledge of medical stuff,maybe because the parasite had to learn this in order to keep his host from decaying quicker,even so it definitely came in handy because Error does not know  _ two shits _ about medical stuff,the most he knows is to put on a bandaid.It doesn’t take much for Fresh to lean over him,reaching out for his shoulder and lightly pressing on it which cause the glitch to hiss at the nerve-like pain going through his arm,then when Fresh grabbed the bone it sparked some hot pain in his arm,making them twitch—he could only look away when the pain was getting worse,Error wished it could just magically throw the pain away.

However,in an instant of a soft click,the pain quickly reduced to a pin and needles sensation that mildly stung,he glanced over with one eye to see that his arm was back in place. Relief washed over him once Fresh moved away to grab something from the kit.

“Dere” Fresh spoke more satisfied,”now let’s work on the rest of ya E”

He gave no verbal cue other than a simple nod for the other to continue—which in return the 90s skeleton smiled back before beginning his process of disinfecting his wounds to which Error was not particularly happy about going through,however he didn’t complain about it knowing Fresh would just tell him,’ _ well maybe if ya didn’t fight so often it wouldn’t happen _ ’.Firstly the weird brown chemical stuff smell horrible,as if vinegar and salt were mixed together then flushed down a toilet,it made him feel nauseous and his toes curled up everytime he got a whiff of it,secondly it hurt like  _ fucking hell _ —as if his battles with Ink weren’t enough,now if he wanted to get better he would have to go through another stage of hell—though lastly this was rather a minuscule problem but the color of it made him took like he rolled around in dirt but the first two opinions of his were ones that bothered him the most.

Everytime single time Fresh dabbed it on his open cuts,Error really had to restrain himself from pulling away as he hissed and growled after every touch,it stung like a thousand bees that managed to crawl into his cartilage.

“Yeah I know it sucks E” Fresh attempt to be sympathetic towards the destroyer,”but it’ll be over soon”

_ It can’t be helped  _ the glitch thought,screwing his eyes shut for when the parasite dabs it all over his wrist cuts,he felt stupidly childish for getting to antsy to something that is suppose to help you heal faster.Thankfully after a excruciating and painful procedure—now comes the bandages and  _ thank Asgore _ that Fresh was just using regular old white ones,if he pulled out some neon ass shit the glitch would probably kill himself right on the spot,granted the amount of bandages he needed meant that he shouldn’t move for at least a couple of weeks,not like Time was even relevant in the anti-void.

Though Error couldn’t help but feel weird when it got to this part—it wasn’t his body going into a panic attack whenever Fresh touched him,no way because the destroyer  _ knew _ full well what his attacks were like but in this situation….he found himself quite the opposite.First of all,Fresh was gentle when wrapping up his wrist wounds,making sure they were tight enough to cut off bleeding but not enough to cut off all circulation to his hand which always impress him by the 90s skeleton knowledge of medical skills,sometimes he wonders why Fresh hadn’t become a doctor at this point.

But that was not what bothered him,more or less is the fact that Error was so hyper focused on every touch and graze the parasite did as he wrapped around his wound,the parasite’s fingertips just danced around his wounds so seamlessly,making Error so restless and warm that he couldn’t help but wiggle around anxiously on the spot as it went on.

“Is dis too tight?” Fresh’s blunt but cautious voice caught the glitch off guard.

He shook his head,unable to bring himself to look at the other,” **s’fine** ”

Fresh simply continues to finished wrapping up his wrist before shifting his attention to the destroyer’s leg.Error lifted his bandage up wrist,flexing his fingers just to make sure they function as there supposed to,he soon laid his multi colored eyes on Fresh who had his head at a slight angle so Error could seen behind his glasses.

His eyes were both vibrant and soft,being of a mixed shade of pink and purple,even the parasite’s gaze seemed relaxed as he was more focused on tending to the cuts and bruises.It was definitely a rare sight to see him to calm and in the zone,the sight that Error gets to see while everyone else saw Fresh’s eccentric facade.In a way,it made him feel sorta special and it was,it’s not everyday that a destroyer of worlds and a parasite get along.

The pressure applied to his leg made the glitch way too attentive on how the other was grasping around it,cold ivory boney hands surrounding his warm bones--warm might have been a understatement of a word,Error felt like he was burning and his face was probably the brightest shade of blue he could ever muster on his cheeks.Error’s souls trembled and felt like it was gonna explode inside his chest while his non-existent guts twisted into knots—he wasn’t super sure what he was feeling but in a way he sorta liked it? It made him feel sickly and yet fuzzy on the inside.

However that feeling seemed to have strengthened when Fresh began to apply the bandages on Error’s fractured ribs,the minute that his finger grazed his bones his back arched back in sudden reflex causing Fresh to pull away for a brief moment.

“Too much?” He asked,tilting his head to the side.

Error’s face flushed as he lowered his posture back down,” **n-no it’s fine—you can keep going** ”

The parasite seemed to have shrugged off his odd behavior,”Well alrighty E,just tell if it gets too much ya dig?”

His breath hitched for a slight second by he gives him another none,closing his eyes and letting his sense of touch take over for a minute as it seemed that Fresh’s touch was lulling him into a more calmer state,filling his nerves with odd pleasing warmth throughout his body—the magic that slowly seeped its way into his wounds was recognisably the parasite’s,however his magic felt quite the opposite to his personality.

Magic can often exhibit the personality of said monster,magic can be rough,coarse,smooth even but knowing Fresh face-value you’d assume the guy would have some crazy bouncy magic to keep him pepped up but no,his magic radiated a more neutral but nursing energy,feeling similarly to stream evaporating from a bowl of nice warm soup.

To the glitch,Fresh’s Magic was warm,welcoming and  _ addicting _ to him,every flow of his magic caused his soul to rapidly beat,begging for more—his mind was so hazy that he hadn’t realized how quick his breathing had gotten,Error tried to restrain himself by curling his hand into fists,his nails digging into his palms in hopes that he’ll stop himself from getting too greedy.

However the sudden sensation of his magic was pulled away as the more worried tone of the 90s skeleton spoke,”E,you doin’ Okay? We can stop if you want”

Fresh didn’t get a response but before he could ask once more Error shot his hand out to grab onto his wrist,yanking it back onto his rib cage causing the glitch to shutter by the jolt of sensation.

“ ** _N-no_ ** ” Error breathes out,” **keep going,** ** _please_ ** ”

So without further response Fresh or even a sigh of reconsideration,he gently rubs his thumb over his bandages,feeling the texture of hard,callus crimson bones shift to fuzzy fabric,he did as much as he could since Error’s death grip on him was still tight on his wrist.

Error’s breathing shutters as his body seemingly shakes with an exhale,indulging in the sensations.The glitch didn’t understand  _ why _ this was happening but the more he thought about it the more a sinking feeling entered his guts,twisting around in a sickly manner and yet he didn’t want to stop.

That is until his eyes flickered open to only realize how awkward this must be for the parasite to be fondling his bones.

Then came the next feeling of  _ guilt _ .

Error quickly pulls away,his face lit up like a light bulb as he eyed the oddly confused but neutral stare of Fresh.

“ **I—Uh** ” Error found himself fumbling over his words,trying to make up any sort of excuse.

Fresh seemingly wanted to ask him what’s wrong but Error pushed himself further away as he forced himself to stand upright even when his entire body began to sting like hell—But it was nothing compared to the painful feeling of looking back at the parasite.

“ **I Need—to go!** ” He heaved out,using whatever magic he had left in his body to summon a meekly portal and basically threw his weight through it.

This situation was too much for the destroyer to handle,he needed to _ get out. _

Stumbling out of the portal,he violently coughed up what guck was in his throat,Error knew better than to strain himself during the healing process but he couldn’t bring himself to explain himself for his actions.His bones ached at he forced himself to stand upright only to really the feeling of cold damp grass between his toes—Error remembered that he was practically half naked.

He had to find some sort of hidden shelter fast,a quick glance around made him realize that he was at the waterfalls though of which AUs he wasn’t so sure and he really didn't want to find out ,as he began to limp his way around,cursing at himself for not letting Fresh heal him fully as he gripped his shoulder,his body shaking with every step.Thankfully it didn’t take long to find a small hole in the walls of the cavern,deep enough just to be out of sight from anyone,he slipped in before his legs gave out on him and his ribs heaved in agony.

Error slumped against its course walls,feeling every spiked rock dig into the crevices of his spine but if it helped to distract the thumping in his chest and the twisted feelings in his guts then so be it.He must’ve stared blankly at the cavern’s ceiling for quite some time as his hand found itself wandering over to his wrapped up ribs,gently grazing against his bones but it didn’t give him the same feeling that when the 90s skeleton did.

He wanted  _ more, _ he was internally desperate for the other’s gentle touch since throughout the years the sensation of contact was only through violence which ended up being associated with it,Wasn’t Error’s fault that his trauma caused him to freak out over something like that.

No matter how hard he tried to shake off these feelings, the thought just couldn’t be ripped from his mind as his body tensed up,frustratingly trying to rub them out of his skull.

  
  


Before he could linger any longer on his thoughts and feelings,a sudden pair of pink sleeved arms slithered their way around his waist,pulling the back of his body against soft fabric.At first his body was set on panic mode attempting to free himself from this grip however a familiar voice spoke that both soothed and terrified him.

“Ya know it’s pretty unrad ta use ya magic while injured E” Fresh’s worries but neutral voice spoke as he pressed his head on top of the destroyer’s skull.

Error’s heaving slowly down but it didn’t stop the downpour of sweat trickling down his skull—all this panicking was really not good for his health as his body shook like a autumn leaf.Two fingers were gently pressed against the center of his ribs causing him to tense up.

“Is dis what’s got ya all twisted up?” He asked,now more curious.

“ **I don’t think you understand..”** Error’s breathing hitched as he slowly grabbed the other’s wrist,” **how much it’s driving me mad** ”

Fresh tilts his head,”is it too much?”

“ **No,I just—desperately want it so ** ** _bad_ ** ” he manages to say,though hesitantly,” **but i..I** ”

“ **I feel ** ** _guilty_ ** ”

This gets an eyebrow raised from the parasite,”guilty?”

“ **You know? From making you do this..** ” He vaguely gestures in the air,” **no matter how much it pleases me—I just feel awful making you do it** ”

“ **It’s you,only you seem to..make me feel this way** ” his voice drifts off into static as his face flushed to a deeper shade of blue.

Fresh remained surprisingly quiet throughout the destroyer’s ramble which left him a bit on edge. That is until said parasite let’s put a hearty chuckle then poorly attempts to hide it with his free hand as Error gave a confused look,letting go of the other’s wrist without realising.

“Aw ya care about my boundaries” he spoke through his laughter,”dat sweet of ya E”

Error blinks in surprise,” **so wait,this wasn’t a big deal to you??** ”

“Pfft nah brah,its actually pretty cool” he replied,shrugging half-heartedly.

“ **Cool?** ”

“Well ya,not everyday sat ya get ta study the body of a destroyer ya know?” He adds,”it’s pretty intriguing ya see how ya tick”

Error cups his cheeks to cool of his flustered expression,” **w-well in that case I should get beaten up more often** ”

“Nuh-Uh E I ain’t letting to go all Willy nilly on me,I wanna study ya without ya on da verge of death ya dig?” Fresh replies more sternly.

It takes a moment for Error to fully realize what he said,that he finds him intriguing to study,the glitch stared down at his bones that were covered in scars that never healed—while Error saw them as painful reminders,Fresh saw them as oddly unique.The parasite practically wanted to know how more about him.

He wanted to get to know Error  _ better. _

“ **Heh..alright but no promises** ” Error spoke up with a smirk which ended getting an eye roll from the parasite before he shoved a water bottle into Error’s hands.

“C’mon E,drink up—ya throat probably just dying for a sip” he said before slowly wrapping his arms back onto Error’s waist once more.

The now less flustered destroy glances at the bottle for a brief moment before prying it open and chugging it down like it was the tastiest thing in the goddamn multiverse,his throat feeling much more relieved.His soul felt much more relaxed as he sunk further into Fresh’s chest,a expression of content on his face while the parasite gently rubs his fingers over his lower ribs,letting his magic be spilled over his wounds.

It felt too good to reject this time around and for once he accepted it.


	9. Animal instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh cant control himself any longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw thoughts of murder

Fresh knew that he couldn’t control himself any longer now.

That was something he always despised himself for having,the urge to kill and consume like an animal that he was.At first glance he just acts like and annoying goof but that’s what it always was, _ an act _ —because deep down he knew the longer he held himself back from going feral,the stronger his desire to kill became.

And yet he still did it,knowing full well of his consequences,but he couldn’t relieve his growing tension just yet.Considering that Error was  _ right in front of him _ .

Fresh hadn’t been paying to any of the glitch’s rambling as he was internally fighting against his urges to attack the other,he forcefully smiled and nodded along to whatever he was saying as Fresh’s fingers dug into his own palms,trying to distract himself from his own growing hunger.

“ **Multiverse to Fresh,yer still with me?** ” Error’s distorted voice calls out,snapping his attention to those multi colored red eyes that he could sink his teeth into like skinless grapes— _ no! He wasn’t gonna think like that! _

He attempts to reply in a quick manner as his smile twitches ever so slightly,”haha yep! I read ya loud and clear brah!”

“ **You were kinda just spacing out and not talking** ” He said with a shrug.

“Heh—well ya know me E,always thinking of 90s stuff that’s pretty radtastic!” Fresh spoke more quickly,his body growing more tense the more he held himself back from making finger gestures.

Error’s quirks his brow but doesn’t speak on the other’s odder than usual behavior,” **How about paying attention to something that aint 90s shit** ”

Under Fresh’s glasses that he stared right into the glitch’s chest,his essence of destruction that he could sense was sending crazy chills down his spine as he was practically trying to restrain himself from imagining the taste of a soul,”no promises brah”

Error did take one last glance at the parasite—whose smile was tense as ever that it almost looked like his teeth were gonna crack under that pressure but ultimately he shrugged it off,turning his body away from Fresh,which ultimately ended up being a bad choice.

Under a split second,Fresh charges at the other,an animalistic growl escapes his throat as he wraps his arms around the destroyer and digs his fingers into his shirt.Taken back by such a sudden gesture,Error attempts to pry himself free though it is proven useless.

“ **Fresh! What the hell’s---** ” Error’s harsh voice disappears immediately once he turns his head to face the other,” **going..on?** ”

His hungered expression even through Fresh’s glasses--sent chills down the glitch’s spine,feeling like a helpless prey to a predator.The parasite’s teeth were bearing sets of razor sharp teeth,ready to sink themselves into his crimson bone and yet Fresh remained still as his hot breath made contact with Error’s neck and his occasional grip on the other’s chest tightening.

Meanwhile Fresh’s sanity was barely hanging by the thread because no matter how hard he fought against his own temptations,the thoughts of tearing off the destroyer’s clothes as he screams and cries out in agony,begging for it to end,all the while he rips his ribs apart and getting a sweet taste of a soul was all the more enticing to the parasite.Yet he hesitates to fully commit to these bloody lustful thought,no matter how easily coaxed he was by his thoughts of tasting a sweet delicious soul,deep down he knows why he can’t pull through with it and why he’s held of his feral feelings for so long.

Because he was in  _ love _ with Error.

He admired Error and enjoyed his pleasant but sporadic company.Fresh had ultimately wished for him and Error to be together one day,to hold him,to see him smile and to one day hear him say that he loves him.

And yet it was a _ foolish _ thing to believe in.

It just wouldn’t work out,if he did want this to work he would have to keep his animalistic side in check more often which means less time being around Error,it’s funny but in a sad way that the parasite had always lusted over the glitch—in more ways than one. He quickly pushes the glitch away from himself,knowing that if he continued his murderous path he might actually do it.

Error,being completely stunned as he stared in disbelief of the other,” **What in Asgore’s name did you just do?!** ”

He sank into his jacket slightly,”Uh..holding you?”

“ **That wasn’t holding** ” Error spoke sternly,” **Is something wrong? Because you're acting a lot more weirder than usual!** ”

“Wah—well it’s nuthin’ E!” He tries to defend himself though proven fruitless.

“ **Oh It ain’t** ** _ nothing!_ ** ** The way you were clawing at my chest was certainly something!** ” The glitch argues back,getting up in Fresh’s business.

The parasite twitches,”please don’t say chest again”

“ ** _Why?_ ** ” Error retorted in an accusing manner,before his face twisted to a more realized expression,” ** _You..tried to kill me_ ** ”

“What?!—no i—“

“ **Admit you ** ** _wanted_ ** ** to kill me** ” his expression turns more sour by the second as he stared into the other,” **—and yet you didn’t,so what’s holding you back from doing it?** ”

“B-because I don’t want ta!” Fresh argues back,shoulders hunched up to the point that they ached.

“ **But why?** ” He questions,” **why did you stop yourself from killing me?** ”

“—because I love you!”

Immediately Error pulls back wide eyed while Fresh quickly covers his mouth,neither of them spoke before his hands drop away from his face and bursts out a sudden laugh,soon slowly becoming a twisted desperate sound.

“ _ Haha! _ Ain’t it funny?” He spoke through his chuckles,wiping away his own tears from under his glasses,”I’m an animal and I love you”

“And the worst thing? You don’t know how much it  _ pains _ me—yet brings me joy to imagine you being teared apart from my own hands” at this point,Fresh had lost his lingo,showing himself as the true sinful monster he had always been.

Fresh fell quiet for a brief moment as his head hung low and yet Error was truly lost for words as he just stared at the other in disbelief.

“.....I think we shouldn’t hang out anymore” he finally spoke,”at least until I can get myself under control”

To that,Error snapped out of his trance like state,” **Hey Wait—** “

But it was too late,Fresh disappeared into a puff of colorful smoke,never to be seen again.

  
  



	10. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where's Fresh stuff gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short fic sorryyy

Fresh noticed that some of his things were going missing.

At first,it was just smaller things that he wouldn’t have noticed,such as hand towels or throw blankets he had stashed in the closet,mostly just assumed he misplaced them.Then it ended up being more noticeable things like doonas and even his own clothes have begun to go missing.

He had a feeling who was behind all this,after all,this particular person and him were... _ quite close _ to say the least--all he had to do was get proof.

So he set up a plan,he grabbed some blankets that he could find and whatever pieces of clothing he still had left in his household and simply dumped them into a pile in the middle of his living room.He then seeks shelter behind his couch and stares at the pile for awhile.

And for awhile he did stare,temptation of playing his game boy was growing ever so badly however he resisted against it knowing that any noise could reveal his position.To what seemed to be hours of mindless staring the sound of a portal opening up startled him awake,fixing up His glasses he takes a peek to see two black slippers contrast against his neon pink carpet.

Error had stepped out of the portal,his crimson eyes scanning around the room before spotting the large pile of fuzzy artifacts.Fresh watches on as the glitch picks out one of his jackets,Error seems to be examining it,running his thumb through the fabric before throwing it on himself,a small smug-ish smile sweeper across his face as he nuzzles his face against the pink sleeves.

“Well,well,Well—look who’s decided to steal mah stuff”

A quick camera click causes the glitch to nearly jump out of his skin as he whips around to be greeted by the parasite himself.

“ **Hey—it’s,Uh not what it looks like** ” Error’s face flushed deeply,avoiding eye contact with the other.

Fresh quirks a brow,”Really now?”

“ **Yes absolutely** ”

“So I should totes believe you?”

“ **Of course** ”

The parasite then fixes up his glasses,”hate ta break it ta ya B, but I don’t buy it”

He watches as the glitch sputters out his defense before eventually giving up and sinking his face further into the jacket.Fresh could only chuckle,gently petting the skull of the shorter skeleton.

“If ya wanted ta warm up,ya free ta hang at my crib” He explains,”after all,I assume that home of the void gets pretty chilly eh?”

The other doesn’t respond,only huffing before glancing away from the parasite,his face as blue as ever.Fresh removes his hand from his black skull watching how the glitch was slightly squirming for more contact.

“Well if ya plan on staying ya could always—“ he didn’t finish his sentence before he hears a  _ fwoomp! _ Sound,looking down to see Error’s head pop out from the covers,”sleep in mah bed”

Accepting defeat,he sighs,rubbing his temples,”alright,alright ya can stay there but imma head upstairs for a good ol’ nap”

Stretching his bones out,giving the parasite in him a bit more wiggle room before relaxing once more,he began making his way up the stairs that were decorated in neon lights,occasionally flickering different colors.The parasite did take one last glance as he walked to see Error shuffling the fluffy stuff about,turning it into a make-shift nest.

Closing the door of his room with his foot,he flops right onto his bed without much thought,wiggling his way into the covers,embracing the soft warmth that surrounds him,his head sinking into the pillows as his eyes flutter from the sheer drowsiness he’s getting.

Feeling his eyelids get heavier,Fresh lets out a yawn as he closes his eyes,preparing himself for slumber.

However it didn’t take long for the bed to slightly dip as two pairs of arms wrapped around his waist.One peep behind him was Error wrapped around another blanket all the while his face was hiding against his back.

Fresh smirked,”well fancy seeing you here”

“ **I was cold shut up** ” the other softly growled,nuzzling his face further into Fresh’s spine.

The parasite lets out a soft chuckle as he shuts his eyes,”whatever ya say,g’night Error”

Error mutters something akin to a goodnight,hugging his waistline and pressing his skull a bit more into his back.Fresh closed his eyes once more,letting the comforting embrace soothe him to sleep.


	11. I licked it so it's mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh just wants to protect his lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really going with this whole 'Fresh as animal instincts' huh

Fresh was not one to get so overprotective of his boyfriend.

But lately he has and it's not like Error isn’t capable or anything! He knows that Error can handle  _ (most)  _ situations by himself and he doesn’t need him constantly looming over him—yet he keeps feeling a weird itch inside his host every time Error was with another person,usually Killer or Dust and he’s well aware that those two know that him and Error are in a pretty committed relationship.

And yet the itch never goes away,it irks him in a way that he can’t possibly describe,like someone out there might get Error and try to claim him as theirs! 

They can’t have him! After all they wouldn’t know Error like he did and it’s not like they could adore and love the glitch like he could,Fresh was infatuated with him and he knows Error feels the same way,especially with how often Error tried to hold his hand and be affectionate towards the other.

He needs to make sure it never happens but how does he make it known that Error is already taken? Usually rings help mark that someone is taken however neither monster is really keen on rushing into something big like that.The parasite could only ponder for a short while before an idea popped into his head—maybe Error technically doesn’t need to be visually marked and so with a fix of his glasses he teleports to Error’s location.

——

Fresh knew that Nightmare’s library was Error’s favorite place to be in,after all—it was so quiet you could hear a pencil drop a mile away and being four stories high it made it extremely easy to get lost in the forest of books.

Once the parasite entered the room,letting the heavy door shut behind him,the host was suddenly hit with the smell of old book,it oddly eased the parasite in him who was rattling his ribcage like a xylophone so he took in a big inhale of air before pressing on to find his lovable destroyer.

He could hear his heels thudded against the carpet flooring as he dragged his finger across a row of books,getting a good feel of the hardcover spines of each,taking a glance to see his now dirty finger.

“Da guy got millions of dudes yet can’t dust some books” Fresh scoffs,wiping off his finger with his jacket and pressing on forward.

The parasite had a feeling of where his lover boy could be,it just took a bit of time to get there—roller skates on carpets isn’t a good mix to say the least.

Despite the amount of lint that was building up,Fresh paid no attention to it as he continued to skim through more rows of book,the faint light from the upper levels gently shining down.The lights flicker distance was enough to protect the old book from worn out age but enough to let the parasite see where he was going,casually reading some of the titles as he slides past.

“The monster-human war...knife sharpening techniques” he hummed out loud until he read upon a certain title which forced a expression of discomfort on his face and hurried off,”ew parasite biology”

As he turned a corner,he halts himself quickly as he spots a desk with its lamp on and on closer inspection was his lovely little boyfriend,Error—who flicked through a page and scanned it with content,even wearing his red glasses.

Seeing Error put his soul at ease as a smile found its way upon his face,he skated over with his soul eagerly yearning for the others touch and comfort.Error must’ve heard him roll up as he glanced in Fresh’s direction,his glasses slipping off his nose slightly—in all honesty Fresh really wanted to pitch his cheeks.

“ **Fresh?** ” He said with a slight surprised tone,” **I didn’t you would be in here** ”

He rolls up next to the glitch,”didn’t really plan on ta E cuz I know ya like ya quiet space—but I was wonderin’ if I can ask somethin’—it’ll only take one Mississippi second ”

“ **Uh sure** ” The glitch had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he placed his cute cat bookmark on the page and closed the book,swiveling his seat to face Fresh,” **What is it that you wanna talk about?** ”

The parasite taps his fingers together,”so ya know dat we are a unit correct?”

“ **I think We made that clear when we both accidentally confessed to each other** ” it manages to get a slight chuckle out of him,taking off his glasses and wiping them down on his shirt before setting them aside.

“And dat we love each a lot right?”

“ **Where are you going with this?** ” He asked as his expression shifted to an odd looking one.

“I’m just sayin’ dat I don’t want ya being swooped away ya dig?” Fresh tried to explain.

“ **You think I’m just gonna take off with another monster?** ”

The 90s Skeleton quickly jumped up to defend himself,”n-not like that! I trust ya but I mean like,you be at da club and then somebody Hittin’ on you—not literally”

Error tilts his head to the side,with one eyebrow perked,” **I could just tell them that I have a boyfriend** ”

“But ya don’t have physical proof!” Fresh argues back,”I don’t want them givin’ you rocks or flamboyantly showin’ off their feathers!”

“ **I don’t think that happens often,** ” Error pointed out.

Swiftly Fresh clasps his hands around Error’s,causing said destroyer to fluster up like a lightbulb,” **Fresh—!** ”

“Look I just gotta do dis just in case”

Before Error could question what he suddenly felt something wet and slimy go across his face—it takes him a bit to finally process what had happened.

Fresh has  _ licked  _ him.

Error pulls back from his boyfriend,” **Why the fuck did you do that?!?** ”

“Uh ya make sure peeps know ya mine~” Fresh answers with a soft purr in his voice.

He could feel his cheeks warming up once more,though he wasn’t sure if it was from disgust,embarrassment or confusion,either way— he wasn’t particularly keen on wiping off the mess on his face.He wasn’t even gonna ask why the saliva smelled like lucky charms.

“ **So you marked me with a smell?** ” He asked,unamused.

Fresh happy nods as if it was something completely normal,”yep! Once they smell ya they know they gotta dip”

“ **Couldn’t you do something else?** ” He Suggested.

“Well I could’ve peed on ya”

Error quickly recoils himself at the mere idea of it,” **ew no—you better not do that** ”

“Nah I wouldn’t put ya through dat” He casually swings his arm over the glitch’s shoulder,nuzzling his cheek,”cuz I wuv ya too much~”

“ **Yeah yeah I love you too—just don’t pee in me** ”

Fresh simply laughs it off as he buries his face into Error’s jacket,getting a Whiff of both his scent and Error’s.His soul can rest easy knowing that Error was not gonna be flirted with—or else they’ll face the wrath of a parasite.


	12. yes very close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets a feeling that Fresh and Error are more than friends...

Blue honestly didn’t expect someone knocking at his door this late and yet the panicking beating of his door was enough to startle him from his dinner preparation.He couldn’t help but oddly look at the door as he took off his apron and hopped of the stool,making his way to the door only to be greeted by a surprise visitor on the other side.

“Fresh..?” Blue spoke in disbelief,”what are you doing here?”

The parasite looked panicked as he clutched his jacket that seemed to be hiding underneath it,”I had nowhere else to turn to—it’s an emergency!”

Blue perked up in alarm upon hearing it,noting the lack of accent the other had,”what’s happened?”

Suddenly the mass under the neon jacket shivered,causing the hoodie to slip off,revealing the face of Error who looked gravely.Blue’s eyes widened at the poor sight of the other.

“Oh my,Error?—what happened to him?” Blue asked.

“I don’t know” was all the parasite spoke,”but he needs a place to stay,please just let us in”

Sadly Blue didn’t get a chance to say anything before his older brother teleported behind him and yanked him away from the other two.

“Scram it!” His brother snapped causing Fresh to hold Error in a more protective position,”go find some other monsters to manipulate!”

“Papyrus! They need our help!” Blue tried to argue.

“I’m sorry but I’m not letting these two  _ ESPECIALLY _ him!” He points at Error,”–anywhere near you!”

Despite wearing dark shades,Blue could definitely tell that Fresh was shooting icy flares at his brother,”listen pal,say what ya want about me but leave Error out of this”

That seems to have caught Blue’s attention,”paps I think he’s really serious about this”

“Yeah right,if we did let them in then what’s in it for us?” Papyrus scoffed.

“We’ll leave you two alone.forever” Fresh bluntly puts it,giving the two brothers whiplash.

“W-what no!”

“Really?”

Fresh nods,”I don’t care what you do or say to me,please just help Error”

Despite how odd this situation this was,Blue couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the parasite,this was the most serious he’s ever seen the other in,even glancing at his brother who was most likely thinking the same thing–given the expression.

“Paps I think he’s really serious” he spoke,watching his brother glance at him then back at the parasite.

“Fine” was his final take,”but you better keep your promise”

Fresh nodded and let Blue lead the way to the living room,Error was clutching tightly to the jacket once he was settled to lay on the couch,his face scrunched up in pain which seem to make the 90s skeleton more anxious about the situation as he began to fidget with the ends of his purple sweater.

Blue was no doctor by any means but still knew a few basic things,firstly to note how shakey the other seemed as well as the bright blush across his face then the glitch began to have a coughing fit startling the other two monsters.

“Um Fresh” said monster’s attention was now at Blue,”Do you mind getting him a glass of water?”

The 90s skeleton made a pretty quick beeline to the kitchen before coming back,the cup merely spilling onto his sleeves.

“Is he okay?” Fresh spoke in a genuine worry for the other.

“It appears to me that he’s caught a pretty bad cold” Blue explains,”he’ll most likely just needs some rest and maybe some painkillers”

It seemed to have eased the parasite as he seemed to picked up his accent again,”is there anythin’ I can do?”

“Just be here for him,I’ll go get the blankets” Blue reassures the other before leaving.

When he came back with the blanket folded up in his arms,Fresh seemingly decided to sit on the floor with the glass set next to him, legs crossed and an arm placed on the couch near Error’s shivering body.Upon laying the blanket on the glitch,he seemed to stir awake,opening his eyes slightly before scrunching his face up and closing them again,moving his face into the cushions,giving a soft groan.

“Error?” Fresh softly spoke,”you alright?”

“ **I feel like shit..** ” He weakly said,” **why is everything so bright?** ”

The parasite scratches the back of his skull,clearly not in the mood to scold the glitch.“I just shoulda explain but we’re at Blue’s place”

“We are?”

“Yes you are” Blue spoke,”but may i ask,are you feeling any pain?”

Error rubs his temple,” **head mostly—like someone threw a brick at me** ”

“Painkillers are a definite,probably gonna need a bucket too” Blue muttered under his breath until his got a questioning Look from the parasite,”Just in case he throws up”

“ **I rather not** ” Error said in a matter of fact tone,using his arms to cover his eyes.

“Just try and get some rest Error” Fresh explains, to which the glitch seemed to agree as he shifted his weight to get more comfortable.

“ **Can you atleast get that annoying orange to stop staring?** ” Error points out.

“What—?” Blue has no idea what he was talking about until he turned around and saw his brother on the stairs glaring down at the other two,a less amused expression washed over Blue’s face,”oh—right I’ll go do that”

It was probably best for him to try and deconstruct this tense atmosphere,besides it seemed like Fresh wasn’t interested in starting drama at this point which was another odd thing—even for the parasite.He made his way up the stairs,getting the view through his brother's perspectives.

“It’s not everyday that a villain gets sick” his brother quietly said in a suspicious manner,repeatedly tapping his arm

“Yeah but that could be the reason why Fresh freaked out about it” Blue added,trying to be more empathetic to the other two.

Papyrus turned his attention to his brother,”Be realistic sans,Fresh can’t feel this stuff—isn’t he always happy-go-lucky?”

“But that’s what makes this situation so odd and not in the way that you think Paps” Blue argues back,getting a quirked eyebrow raise from his brother,”I may not have been around Fresh a lot but I really don’t think he could fake something like this,not for another person”

He lets out a small sigh,”this is the first time I’ve seen these two act so close..”

The taller monster pauses, then rubs his chin in thought,”you make a good point…”

“So they’ll stay?” 

His brother visibly contorts his face at the mere sentence alone,”this still seems fishy..”

“If it’ll make you feel better,if anything happens I’ll call you right away,does that sound fair?” Blue asked.

Papyrus clearly seems hesitant on the matter but eventually after probably having an internal debate with himself,he gives in,”Alright you win—but if those two do anything,give them the one-two you got it?”

“Yes yes I understand” He rolls his eyes,watching his brother make his way back to his room only to take one last look at the other two monsters before disappearing behind the door.

Blue made his way downstairs and on his way decided to turn off the light,leaving the kitchen light as a source to not disturb the glitch—speaking of which,when he got a closer view of the two he noticed that Error’s fingers were intertwined with Fresh’s.

A thought popped in his head and at first he kinda scoffed at it but the more he thought about the two’s sudden closeness it seemed to match up,even if he wasn’t trying to make his stare obvious,he couldn’t stop his eyes from gazing at their hands.

“So..” he tried to get the attention of the two,hoping they wouldn't take notice of his stare,”Do you need any painkillers Error?”

“ **Ab—** ** _fucking_ ** **—solutely** ” he replied,weakly glancing over at the shorter skeleton.

“C’mon Error be a bit more nicer” Fresh spoke up,his voice still quiet but kept his scolding tone.

Blue seemed honestly surprised that Error considered to mutter ‘sorry’ to him,let alone hear Fresh actually tell the glitch off but he had to keep his word and went off to the kitchen but not before hearing a bit of the two’s extended conversation.

“I know this must suck for ya but Blue’s makin’ an effort,he could’ve turned us down if he wanted”

“ **I know….I’m sorry** ”

“It’s all good,that’s what I’m here for right?”

“ **Well more than that..** ”

For some reason that phrasing seemed to have stuck with Blue,more than friends? Partners? Was Error’s bitterness towards the other just some big rouge? He tried to keep his mind distracted as he searched the kitchen for the pill container for the meds.When he came back,Error was sitting more upright than before but the didn’t stop the look of unease on his face,he handed over the meds to Fresh since the parasite probably had way more experience in handling the glitch.

When Error was given the pills he took them without question before gulping down the cup of water like it was the best thing he’s had in his life.

“Feeling better yet?” Fresh asked which seemed to get a grumble reply from the glitch.

Deciding it was best to leave the two alone for a bit—mostly because he couldn’t stop staring at Fresh’s hand that laid on the other’s leg,he clasps his gloved hands together,”well I think that should settle things for now,if you need me I’ll be in the kitchen!”

Blue disappeared into the kitchen for the time being,continuing where he had left off,cutting the vegetables,reheating the oven etc.Though now with a sick glitch in the picture he’ll have to set aside some veggies to make some easy quick soup knowing that when he eats greasy food during his colds it never ended well. As he continued to cook,stirring the meat’s contents around in the pan,sizzling away giving the kitchen a bit of a spice aroma,he took note of footsteps coming closer to him—at first he assumed it was his brother checking up on him but the steps stop just outside the kitchen,curiously he turns around to see Fresh,leaning on the kitchen benches with a more relaxed smile across his face even though it looked pretty forced,Blue wasn’t gonna point that out.

“Mind if I help?” Fresh asked,getting Blue to do a double take.

“What? Fresh you’re our guest! and besides—what about Error?” Blue tried to reason.

“He’s out cold” Fresh simply replies,”besides you’re helpin’ us,it seem fair ta do it back”

As much as he wanted to insist that he was the guest,Fresh probably just wanted to get his mind off worrying about his friend,”well...If you don’t mind that is—can you chop up the parsley and garlic?”

A quick thumbs up from the parasite was given as he made his way to the chopping board and began the process which gave Blue a bit more time to prepare the stock for the soup and not turning his own meal into a crisp.For a while neither of them spoke and only the sounds of the knife cutting through plant flesh and the simmering of the oils from the pan were presence at this time and at first Blue didn’t mind it but given it was just him and the parasite now—surely it couldn’t hurt to ask some questions,however before he could open his mouth it seemed like Fresh best him to one.

“Don’t garlics have da ability to ease sickness?” Fresh asked out of the blue.

“Yes though it’s suggested that eating it raw is more effective” Blue explains which seemed to get an intrigued look from the 90s skeleton.

“Huh—I don’t think E will appreciate getting him ta do that” it seemed more like a internal comment to himself than a reply to the other.

Blue’s gaze was still at the pan when he spoke,” does Error get sick often?”

There seemed to be a slight pause from the 90s skeleton,”no atleast not around me”

“So this was the first time?”

  
  


He nodded,As quick as he gained the accent,he seemed to immediately drop it,”I noticed that he look a bit exhausted—more so than usual but I brushed it off as him just overworking himself again”

The sound of crushing garlic slows down as Fresh continued,” but today we were hangin’ and then—he collapsed”

Fresh sets down the knife,”and you know what?”

Curiously,he glances over to Fresh,”What?”

“I think that might’ve been the first time I’ve felt fear”

His blue eyes widen at this revelation but he lets the parasite continue with his rambles.

“Seeing him collapse like that...terrified me in a way,almost remindin’ me of how bodies collapsed when the turn to dust—I thought the same was gonna happen to him” Fresh offhandedly admits.

“I think anyone would be scared if that happened to someone they cared about” Blue added as he brought his attention quickly back to the pan before turning his attention back at the other,”You really care about him,don’t you?”

He saw that Fresh’s smile seemed to be less forced now upon the question,”yeah,I do”

There was a brief period of silence before Blue spoke once more,“You two are quite close” 

That seemed to get a small chuckle out of the parasite,” _ very _ close you could say”

That reply alone seemed to confirm his suspicion but he chooses not to say anything about it,there was probably a reason why neither monster seemed to bring it up and he doesn’t want them,especially Error—to freak out about him knowing this.

Dinner was promptly prepared as he let Fresh go give the glitch his meal before being offered his own meal,Fresh was pretty insistent on letting Blue keep half his meal since he explained that he could go long periods without food.

“But you gotta take care of yourself if you wanna take care of others!” As Blue simply puts it which seemed to let the parasite admit defeat and take a plate with a taco.

although Error seemed to shrivel up before explaining that the idea of eating solid foods right now was ‘making him sick in the guts’ which was understandable,however he managed to take in a few slurps of soup.

Blue simply entered his brother’s room,knowing that he kept the door open just so he could make sure that the shorter monster was okay and totally not kidnaped again.His brother was simply sitting on his bed,he had a tense expression on his face though he perked up once he spotted his brother.

“Thanks” he spoke,taking the plate from the other’s hand,”...they didn’t do anything to you right?”

“Nope,didn’t even lay a finger on me” Blue reassures his brother before sitting next to him in the bed,though not particularly keen on sitting on such a trashy bed,he’s however content with putting up with it for the time being,”though I can’t help but think about the way they’re acting—and not in the way that you’re thinking”

Papyrus raises a brow before taking a bite,”how so?”

Blue awkwardly fiddles with his gloves,”Well from the way I see it….I think they’re dating”

The taller monster loudly chokes on his taco before falling into a coughing fit,”y-you’re joking right?!”

“No! I think they really are!” Blue argues back,”I’ve never seen them like this! Even Fresh told me!”

“W-Wait he told you?” Papyrus clears his throat,”like straight up?”

“Well no...more in a cryptic manner” Blue explains,”he said that him and Error where ‘quite close’”

“They could be quite close friends”

“Since when was the last time you held Undyne’s hand?”

That seemed to get the point across,”fair point, but still maybe your reading to much into it”

A sigh escapes the shorter skeleton’s mouth,”maybe I am but who knows? I highly doubt Fresh would want to straight up admit the truth”

His brother simply pats his brother back,”maybe it’s best we both head off to bed—they’ll be gone by morning”

Though Blue wasn’t particularly happy with that part of the deal,he simply let it be,standing up from the bed which released an irritable screech of springs,he left his brother’s room just to quickly check up on the other two and grab his dinner as well.However during his meal he couldn’t help but let his mind wander,even if he was overthinking it—the closeness the parasite and glitch share was an odd surprise.

A part of him wonders if they alway act like that when no ones around.

~~~~

Blue wasn’t sure what had woken him up but the sound of floorboards creaking definitely stir him awake—then he was reminded that he had two ‘morally grey’ guests in his house and that thought alone was enough to alarm him as the soul in his chest tighten.Forcing himself out of his spaceship bed,he carefully cracked over the door just enough to peek through,he didn’t anything at first so his next step was to open the door a little more and spotting his brother leaning on the rails.

His brother must’ve heard the door as he turned his head around,”Hey”

“Morning...I think” Blue mumbles back as he makes his way to his brother,”why are you up?”

“Heard chatting so I decided to check up on our ‘guests’” Papyrus explains as his gaze returns back downstairs,the smaller monster’s gaze following suit.

The parasite had moved himself onto the couch,elbow supporting his upper body as Error cuddled up to the purple shirt with a seemingly more content smile on his face—the blanket now covering both of them.Papyrus wanted to comment on the situation but he quickly closed his mouth when he heard Fresh speak.

“Ya doin’ good there?” Fresh asked,his voice was a whisper though his accent could still be heard.

A content sigh escapes Error’s nose,”  **Yeah,feeling much better—but you know what would make me feel great?** ”

“What?” He asked though he loses his voice when Error tenderly takes off his glasses,revealing his eye lights glowing in the dark.

“ **Being closer to you~** ” the glitch spoke with a slight purr in his voice,looking at the other with loving eyes.

As the scene played out,Blue could feel his cheek flush out of embarrassment,no doubt that his brother definitely felt the same way.

  
  


“Well...we could have seen them do worse” his brother’s comments which resulted in getting elbowed in the hip.

Fresh attempted to hold the other back,”woah easy,we’re kinda in someone’s house if ya didn’t remember”

“ ** _Come onnnnn_ ** ” Error whined,gripping Fresh’s shirt,” ** _Just one kiss?_ ** ”

“You’re sick” the parasite points out.

“ **I’m fine now I swear!** ” He quietly exclaimed,giving the other the puppy dog eyes.

Sadly at this point,Fresh couldn’t say no,he lets out a heavy sigh,”alright alright,ya win E,just don’t get me sick or you’ll be carin’ me”

“ **No promises** ” He teased and wrapped his arms around the parasite’s shoulders.

Both brothers simultaneously looked away when the other two finally kissed,faces furiously brightening in their respective colors.Neither brother spoke for a brief minute,their skulls no longer functioning to be able to process the situation.

“I think you might be onto something sans” Papyrus was the one to finally break the silence.

“I think we should leave them be” Blue suggested.

“Good idea”

And so they returned to their rooms knowing full well that they would get that image out of their heads for a long long time.

~~~~~~~

Next day,everything went without a hitch,Error was significantly much better now being able to stand up,just with the occasional cough or sneezing.Fresh was his cheerful self one more and was now back to wearing his jacket again.

“Thanks Blue for lettin’ us crash as your place” thanking him in this own weird 90s way.

Error scoffed as he looked over to the door frame,his cheeks still a faint shade of dark blue,” **pfft I would’ve been fine in my place** ”

Good to see that Error was back to his stubborn self,almost as if he had completely forgotten about last night,his arms firmly crossed against his chest.The parasite simply rolls his eyes under his glasses in a playful manner.

“Well it's not a problem!” Blue reassured,”your free to visit anytime”

Fresh dismisses the last comment,giving the other a shrug,” as rad that’ll be, i made my promise but yeah--i’m certain we’ll cross path soon enough”

The shorter skeleton didn’t have a single clue to what he was suggesting—hopefully it was a good thing and bit another kidnaping situation.His two guest bid the brothers a farewell as they headed out to the snow,voices distant but still held a more playful back and forth with each other,with Error’s voice raising in remark to the parasite.

Blue watched the two disappear off into the distance,his brother eventually popped up behind him,glancing through the doorway as well.

“What a weird couple” He simply states.

“Perhaps but I hope it still continues well in the future” Blue replies only to get an indifferent shoulder shrug from his brother.

It came as a surprise to him that two people he assumed would never be together did but nevertheless a part of him felt glad they managed to get together and have a loving relationship,however he quickly realised and promptly slapped himself on the forehead.

“I should’ve given Fresh my dating manual!”


End file.
